


The 12 Days of Crooners Christmas Project

by TeddysHoney



Series: The Adventures of Josh, Jasper, and Liza [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas Countdown, Baby It's Cold Outside, Bratty Kid, Christmas, Christmas songs, Crooners, M/M, dads!Klaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddysHoney/pseuds/TeddysHoney
Summary: Kurt gets an email from his children's school letting him know about a challenge they are issuing to families over their winter break. Kurt wants his family to participate, the kids don't want to, and he and Blaine cook up an idea so everyone can have fun. Each day, they teach their kids a new song and do a fun, related activity. The goal? To give Carole and Burt a Crooner Christmas Concert during their video call on Christmas day.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel
Series: The Adventures of Josh, Jasper, and Liza [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402144
Comments: 18
Kudos: 7





	1. The Email

**Author's Note:**

> Despite having so many other WIPs I should be working on, I couldn't resist writing a Christmas fic. And, if you know anything about me, you know I can't write anything short. So, here's a 14 chapter Christmas story to hopefully put you in the Christmas spirit and give you all the Klaine feels.   
> For the record, Lucy Moses School is real. I made up everything about the email and their school activities, though, so the only thing real to life is the school name. Enjoy!

Kurt flopped down at his desk and opened his laptop. It was finally the weekend, and his kids were officially done with school for the holidays. At least, he hoped they were. Ever since Covid had hit New York almost a year ago, he and Blaine had been vigilant, keeping their kids out of school and mostly at home where they could clean and sanitize everything. It had been a challenge, especially over the summer because all the kids wanted to do was go outside, a difficult feat when living in a high rise. However, they’d figured out how to do outdoor activities on their deck, and they’d successfully asked for and gotten permission to start a garden on the roof. With those two forms of activity, it hadn’t been as awful as they’d feared.

When the new school year had started up, they’d elected to take the kids out of public school and put them in a private, completely online school. They coupled that with getting them into the Lucy Moses School, a school of music associated with the Kaufman Music Center. Thankfully, they were offering lessons and classes exclusively online, and with their musical background, all three of the kids were in right away. Kurt and Blaine were home, too, and for the most part, everyone was happy.

Sighing, Kurt clicked into his email. The first thing to pop up was an email from the Lucy Moses School. They’d elected to take most of December off for the holidays, so Kurt was surprised to see an email from them. He clicked on it and began to read.

_ Dear Parents of Lucy Moses Students, _

_ As we head into the later part of December, we know that many students are unable to see their extended family or attend school and other lessons. So, we thought we’d send an exciting challenge to both parents and students: A Christmas with the Crooners. _

_ During this holiday break, we want to challenge our families to learn about those that made many of the songs we love to listen to around the holidays popular. The Crooners were a big part of music from the 1920s through the 1960s, and this is a group that many of our students are not typically familiar with. _

_ So, what exactly are we looking for you to do? Well, that’s really up to you. Have your students write a paper, perform a song, or put on a concert. Have them do something that appeals to them, and then, record it. Send your recordings (or documents) to the school, and we’ll be publishing a booklet and a DVD for sale at our concerts; as you know, the proceeds from sales of school performances are absorbed back into the school to be used toward supplies and other necessities that keep the school open and operating. Families that participate in this challenge will receive free copies, of course. _

_ Above all, we at Lucy Moses want you and your families to have a lovely holiday together, even if you can’t be with everyone you love. We hope you’ll stay safe and have a joyous holiday. _

_ The Staff at Lucy Moses _

“Hmmm,” Kurt mused aloud to himself as he leaned back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling. That actually sounded like it might be a lot of fun, and it would certainly be something he and Blaine could get in on, too. His husband was an excellent pianist, not to mention a wonderful singer, and Kurt prided himself on being a bit of a music history buff, among other things. Glancing at the calendar, he realized there were just over 12 days before Christmas…”Hmmm. Maybe we can do something with that…”

For a few minutes, Kurt sat at his desk, scribbling notes on a notepad, ideas of what they could do with their three kids. He knew that Liza would probably be upset about the topic being Crooners since there were no girls to speak of--she’d really been on a “no boys allowed” kick which was making it very difficult to parent her when she would slam her door in his and Blaine’s faces--but he thought he could probably get Jasper and Josh on board, especially if he could bribe them with singing and other fun activities.

Now, his brain was spinning 100 miles a minute, ideas just pouring from his brain and out his fingers, and before he knew it, he’d filled the entire front and back of a piece of notebook paper with ideas. He needed to talk to the rest of the family before he did any more brainstorming.

Quietly, he walked out to the living room. He could hear the sounds of laughter coming from there which he was going to take as a very good sign. Josh had asked everyone to play Monopoly with him, and Daddy had agreed that that would be fun. Kurt had bowed out because he really hated that game, especially the Monopoly Junior version they’d been given at some point and the kids absolutely loved. It sounded like they were having a good time so far, and Kurt hoped their good mood would continue. There was always someone--Liza--who got upset about having to pay her brothers too often.

When he walked in, Kurt was happy to see his family’s smiling faces. Jasper was moving his piece around the board while Blaine helped him count. He and Liza had started Kindergarten that year, and while they’d been in a preschool before Covid hit, many things had been turned on their heads. Jasper was a good counter, but Liza seemed to struggle. So, they’d agreed they’d give them both the same amount of help for a while to see if they could help Liza catch up. If not, they’d have to come up with separate education plans for both of them.

“Hey, guys,” he greeted, watching as all four heads turned toward him. “I just got an email from your school--Lucy Moses--about a special Christmas project we could work on, and I wanted to talk to you about it.”

“What is it, Papa?” Josh asked excitedly, sinking down from his knees to his bottom. “Is it fun?”

“I think it is,” Kurt answered honestly. He met Blaine’s eyes as he added, “And, it’s something your Daddy and I could do with you.”

“Papa, tell us!” Liza plead.

“Yeah, Papa!” Blaine chimed in. He had the widest grin on his face, and his eyes were wide with anticipation. He always did love singing with his kids. Kurt guessed that this would be no exception. 

“Okay,” Kurt agreed, taking a seat on the couch. “The school asked us to do any kind of project we wanted to that had to do with the Crooners. So, I wa--”

“What’s the Crooners?” Liza asked, wrinkling her nose. “Are them a band?”

“No, sweetie,” Kurt chuckled. “The Crooners were…” He paused, trying to come up with the best way to describe them. “The Crooners were a type of singer that was popular almost 100 years ago. They had soft voices and sang slower songs usually. They were really popular, though. Lots and lots of people liked them. Some of them were even actors.”

“Like who?” Josh asked, his interest piqued. He’d already told his Daddy and Papa on more than one occasion that he wanted to be an actor someday, and he loved learning about actors and trying to be like them. This kinda reminded him of their Uncle Sam if Josh was being honest about it.

“Like...Bing Crosby,” Kurt supplied. “He was pretty popular as a singer and an actor.”

Blaine sighed happily, drawing the attention of his kids and husband. When he realized that everyone was looking at him, he said, “I just love old, traditional Christmas music. The Crooners and others from the 50s and 60s are my jam!”

At this, Jasper stuck out his tongue, speaking for the first time. “Um, Daddy, jam goes on toast. Music can’t be your jam.”

Giggling, Blaine answered, “It’s an expression, sweetheart.” Then, he looked up at Kurt. “So, you had an idea?”

“A sort of one,” Kurt replied. “I was thinking that, since there’s only 12 days before Christmas, we could teach you a Christmas song sung by a Crooner, and you kids could perform them for Nama and Grampa when we Skype with them on Christmas Day.” He looked around at the faces of his family excitedly, but the only smiling face he saw was Blaine’s.

Josh cleared his throat. “Um, Papa?”

“Yes, Josh?”

“That sounds boring and like lots and lots of work. We’re ‘posed to be on break.”

“Yeah!” Jasper piped up. “I wanna play an’ read an’ watch Christmas movies.”

“Papa, no singin’,” Liza agreed. “Nama and Grampa don’ wanna listen to us sing.”

Kurt felt a little bit hurt, but he tried not to let it show in front of the kids. “Okay. If you guys don’t want to do it, I won’t make you. I just thought you might think it was fun.” When he was met with silence, he went on. “Well, I won’t keep you and Daddy from your Monopoly game. Have fun!” Then, he turned and went back to his desk and his laptop, still feeling like he needed to have the kids do  _ something. _ There was a nagging at the back of his head that wouldn’t leave him alone. 

***

That evening, after they’d put the kids to bed and they’d collapsed on the couch together with a bowl of ice cream between them, Blaine reached out a hand to rub at Kurt’s shoulders. “I hope you weren’t too bummed that the kids didn’t like your idea earlier. I thought it was awesome!”

“I’m glad you brought that up, actually,” Kurt said, turning to face him. “I was disappointed that the kids didn’t like my idea, but I can’t get this feeling out of my head that we  _ should  _ do something anyway.” He paused, reaching out a hand to lazily play with a few of Blaine’s curls before adding, “I didn’t tell the kids this, but if we record their performance, the school will make a DVD of all the performances sent in. We’ll get a free copy, and they’ll sell the DVD at their merch stands and stuff to help raise money. It’s something that would be bigger than them and my parents.”

“Yeah,” Blaine mumbled, his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of his husband’s hands in his hair. When Kurt stopped, however, Blaine whined, opening his eyes. “I mean, yeah. Yes. I agree with you; this is bigger than the kids, and I think they should do it anyway. It would be good for them to have something to focus on.”

“I don’t want them to think it’s boring though, Blaine. If they’re bored, it will just be torture.”

“So, let’s plan activities that go along with the songs or the singers or something? Then, there will be something to keep them excited while they’re learning.”

“Hmmm…” Kurt mused, thinking. “I like the way you think, Mr. Anderson-Hummel.” He leaned across the couch, capturing his husband’s lips in a kiss. “You should have been a teacher or something. I think you missed your calling.”

“I am a teacher,” Blaine defended, reaching up to cup Kurt’s cheeks so he couldn’t escape and stop kissing him. “I teach the kids every day.”

“Mmm, I suppose that’s true,” Kurt relented. They kissed for a few more minutes, the kisses not really leading anywhere. They just seemed romantic and fun with the glow of the Christmas tree shining its brightly colored lights on them. When they finally did pull back, Kurt asked, “So, how do you want to do this? What songs do we pick? What activities?”

“I don’t know for sure,” Blaine replied. “But I think we could save those decisions for tomorrow. Right now, there’s something else I’d like to do.”

“What’s that?” Kurt asked, watching as his husband got up from the couch and walked over to the closet where they kept coats and other articles of clothing they didn’t wear very often. He watched as Blaine scrounged through the closet for a few minutes, finally finding what he was looking for. Then, with a suspiciously bright smile on his face, Blaine made his way back to the couch, tossing a coat to Kurt when he got close enough.

“Put that on,” Blaine told him.

“Wha-wha--Oh, Blaine…” Kurt said as he stood, realizing exactly what his husband had given him: his old Dalton Academy jacket. “I haven’t worn this in years!” he protested. “I don’t even know if it fits!”

“It will fit,” Blaine reassured him. “Just put it on. There’s something I want to do.”

As he slipped into it, Kurt asked, “Do you remember what you told me at the Lima Bean after that fateful Gap Attack, that you weren’t very good at romance?” He waited for Blaine to nod before adding, “I think that’s the biggest lie you’ve ever told me. You are hopelessly romantic, just. Like. Me.” He pulled Blaine over to stand in front of him, capturing his lips in a deep, passionate kiss. When he pulled back for air, he let his lips brush against his husband’s as he asked, “So, what did you have in mind?”

“Well,” Blaine replied, giving Kurt another quick kiss before bounding away to their stereo, “I think that, in preparation for teaching our kids Christmas music tomorrow, we should perform our own song together.” Clicking play on the stereo, Blaine couldn’t hold back the huge grin on his face when the first strains of “Baby It’s Cold Outside” began to play through the speakers. He quickly hit pause on the song, rewinding it to the beginning. He had something he wanted to say first.

Letting out a joyful laugh, Kurt asked, “So, you dug out your old practice CD, too?”

“I did,” Blaine confirmed. “Now, if you don’t mind, I need you to rehearse with me. I got a gig in the Kurt Hummel Christmas Spectacular.”

“That’s not what we’re calling it,” Kurt said firmly. “But I love the call back to our Dalton days.”

“Mmm,” Blaine said. “So, can you help me out here?”

Kurt couldn’t hold back his smile as he said, “Anything to get me to stop reading about Charlemagne.”

“Very good then,” Blaine replied, pressing play again. 

Kurt sat down on the couch again as Blaine pranced back over toward him, extending his hand toward him when it was his turn to start singing. 

_ “ _ _ I really can't stay (but, baby, it's cold outside) _

_ I've got to go away (but, baby, it's cold outside) _

_ This evening has been (been hoping that you'd drop in) _

_ So very nice (I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)” _

Then, Kurt stood, moving across the room and around Blaine, leaning up against the back of the couch.

Blaine, after looking just a little pouty at Kurt’s insistence that he should leave, came and stood shoulder to shoulder with him, his eyes glassy and light. He loved doing this, recalling memories of simpler times with his husband. It made him feel young again, like he had so much love in his heart for Kurt that he might burst if he didn’t find a way to let it out.

_ “ _ _ My mother will start to worry (beautiful, what's your hurry?) _

_ My father will be pacing the floor (listen to the fireplace roar) _

_ So really, I'd better scurry (beautiful, please don't hurry) _

_ But maybe just a half a drink more (put some records on while I pour)” _

Kurt scooted down the couch just a bit, putting some space between himself and his husband so he could stare into his eyes. He smiled when, just as he had at Dalton, Blaine made a frame with his hands, peering through it at his eyes. Then, at the last moment, he moved away, going to look at the window as he continued to sing.

_ “ _ _ The neighbors might faint (baby, it's bad out there) _

_ Say, what's in this drink? (No cabs to be had out there) _

_ I wish I knew how (your eyes are like starlight now) _

_ To break the spell (I'll take your hat, your hair looks well)” _

This time, unlike at Dalton, when Blaine made his way over to the window his husband was standing in front of, he wrapped his arms around him instead of brushing against him, happy to see Kurt’s delighted smile. The second his arms loosened, however, Kurt was off, standing in front of the piano.

_ “ _ _ I ought to say no, no, no, sir (mind if I move in closer?) _

_ At least I'm gonna say that I tried (what's the sense in hurting my pride?) _ _   
_ _ I really can't stay (baby, don't hold out) _

_ Oh, but it's cold outside” _

Blaine leaned around Kurt to play the familiar notes of the melody on the piano, neither of them considering that they’d already put their children in bed for the night.

_ “ _ _ I've gotta get home (but, baby, you'd freeze out there) _

_ Say, lend me your coat (it's up to your knees out there) _

_ You've really been grand (I thrill when you touch my hand) _

_ But don't you see (how can you do this thing to me?)” _

They moved back over to stand in front of the couch, and Blaine couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He reached out, grabbing onto Kurt’s hands and pulling him closer, wrapping his arms around his waist as he swayed the two of them side to side exaggeratedly for a few beats.

_ “There's bound to be talk tomorrow (think about a lifelong sorrow) _

_ At least there will be plenty implied (if you caught pneumonia and died) _ _   
_ _ I really can't stay (get over that hold out)” _

Stepping out of Blaine’s grasp, Kurt moved back around behind the couch, watching as his husband pouted at him as they neared the last line of the song. When Blaine gestured at him to sit down, Kurt shook his head, watching happily as Blaine sunk onto the cushion instead. Kurt took this as his opportunity to come around and grab his husband’s hands as they sang the last line of the song.

_ “Ooh, baby (oh, but it's cold outside)” _

Then, Kurt leaned down and captured his husband’s lips in another passionate kiss, this one more demanding and needy than the others they’d shared earlier in the evening. He had no intention of pulling back any time soon, but then, they heard someone say, “Ew! Gross!”

Blaine groaned, and Kurt pulled back, collapsing onto the couch beside him.

“Liza,” Kurt instructed, “go back to bed.”

“But you an’ Daddy was bein’ loud, an’ I’m ‘wake now.”

“Well, you’re supposed to be sleeping.”

“But you was loud!”

“I’m sorry, sweetie,” Blaine placated her. “Please go back to bed, though. You’ll be grumpy and tired tomorrow if you don’t get back in bed now.”

“Nuh-uh,” Liza tried, stomping her foot.

“Uh-huh,” Kurt countered. “And, Daddy and I have something fun planned. Tired, crabby girls can’t participate.”

“Not fair!”

“Then, go back to bed.”

“Fine!” Then, she stomped off down the hallway, pouting all the way.

“Guess we need to be quieter next time we sing a midnight song,” Blaine said, shrugging out of his Dalton jacket.

“Worth it,” Kurt countered. “Totally worth it. Thank you.”

“Any day,” Blaine replied. “I love you, Kurt.”

“I love you, too.” Raising an eyebrow, he asked, “Now, Mr. Anderson-Hummel, would you do me the honor of going to bed with me?”

Kurt chuckled, nodding as he rose and pulled off his jacket, draping it over the back of the couch. “I’d love to,” he replied, offering his hand to Blaine and helping him up. “We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow with one Miss Crabby Pants.”

From down the hallway, they both heard a “Nuh-uh!”

Blaine smiled. “I think you’re right.”


	2. Day 1: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer

The next morning, Kurt and Blaine woke up to a fairly quiet house. They could hear the kids awake in their rooms, playing quietly, but so far, no one was bothering them. So, they took the opportunity to plan out their song selections for the concert. 

Both of them had grown up listening to the Crooners at Christmas. Blaine admitted that he liked the way they sang, and as a child, he'd listened to their songs on repeat, trying to copy them. Kurt had been at the mercy of his father’s Christmas song selection growing up, especially after his mother had passed away. And, since Burt grew up with the Crooners, so did his son. So, following in Burt’s footsteps, Kurt and Blaine had introduced Josh, Jasper, and Liza to the Crooners from day one; they just didn't know it. 

In the end, the boys compiled a list of songs that they thought the kids might already know, songs that were upbeat and happy or appeared on movies they’d seen. They also chose to stick with a few main artists. There were many Crooners, and they wanted to teach them about them all. However, there wasn't time, and they hoped that by keeping the number of selected artists small, they were picking songs the kids would remember hearing; maybe that would help to keep them engaged and excited. 

While Kurt stepped into his office to type up an official list for the concert as well as the daily activities they’d picked to go along with each one, Blaine went to knock on the kid’s doors and start the coffee pot. When Kurt emerged a few minutes later, he heard his husband saying, "...going to give Nama and Grampa a concert. We'll record it an--"

"Daddy," Liza protested from the kitchen counter where she was pouring herself a bowl of cereal, "they don' wan' a concert."

"How do you know? Did you ask them?" Blaine countered. 

"No, but I jus' know they doesn't," she went on. 

"Well, I think we should ask them," Kurt declared, making his presence known. He stepped into the kitchen and leaned against the kitchen counter, eyeing his sons who were already at the table, shoveling their spoons of Lucky Charms into their mouths. They didn’t seem to have too much of an opinion either way, at least not while they had food right in front of themselves. "The only way we'll know for sure is if we ask," he decided. Glancing at his phone, he realized it was almost 9. They would be up. "I'll call them," he announced. "Right now."

"Papa, you don' gotta. Jus' trus' me. They don’ wanna hear us singin’."

"I think I'd like to ask," Kurt replied. "Just to be sure. Grampa always did like listening to me sing when I was younger.” Pulling out his phone, he dialed the landline number that Burt and Carole refused to get rid of, put the phone on speaker, and listened to it ring. Eventually, Burt picked up.

“Hey, kid,” he greeted. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I have a question for you, actually,” Kurt said. “You’re on speaker with the whole family.” He paused as Blaine and the kids all hollered out some form of “hello” to the other man.

“Hey, everybody,” Burt replied. “Nama and I miss you kids.”

“They miss you, too,” Kurt informed him, looking up to see all the kids nodding frantically. “Say, speaking of Nama, is she around, too? This question is for her as well.”

“Uh, just a sec,” Burt replied. He pulled the phone away from his ear, but they all could still hear him call, “Hey, Carole! Come out here a second. The kids wanna ask you something.” There were a few beats; then, his voice came back through the line. “We’re both here now. Ask away.”

“Okay. Blaine and I are trying to convince the kids to complete this challenge that their school has given us this year. We want to teach them a few songs and put on a concert for you, but Miss Liza is sure that you and Nama wouldn’t want to watch them put on a concert.”

Upon hearing this, Liza, who’d finally made it to the table with her cereal, crossed her arms over her chest, pouting at her food. “Not fair,” she complained under her breath. 

Blaine gave her a reassuring hair tossel which earned him a glare of his own.

“We would  _ love  _ to hear a concert,” Burt replied. “We know you kids are awesome singers, and Nama and I like to watch you sing, no matter what it is.”

“What if I told you it was a concert of songs by Crooners?” Kurt asked, a devilish grin on his face.

Both Burt and Carole sucked in a breath at that announcement. “That would be fantastic!” Carole said, her voice barely coming through the line. “We’d love that!”

Kurt had to fight the urge to say, “I told you so,” to his daughter. Instead, he said, “Blaine and I thought you might. I think you can count on seeing that concert during your video call on Christmas Day.”

“Honestly, Kurt, that will be so great! We can’t wait,” Burt told him. “Was there anything else you needed?”

“No. Thanks, Dad. Thanks, Nama,” he said. “Kids, is there anything you want to tell them before I hang up?”

Josh garbled around a mouthful of food something that sounded like, “Love you,” and Jasper nodded his head in agreement.

“We all love you,” Kurt supplied helpfully.

“We love you, too. Bye,” Burt answered, hanging up the phone.

Turning toward his family, Kurt smiled. “See? They love watching you perform. So, here’s how this is going to work. Daddy and I have come up with a list of songs we want to teach you. Each day, we’ll show you one song, and each evening, we’ll have an activity or something fun for you guys to do. How does that sound?”

The boys nodded eagerly. “Sounds fun, Papa!” Josh told him.

“Yeah! Wanna make Nama and Grampa happy!” Jasper agreed. “Let’s siiiiiiing!”

“No singin’,” Liza continued to grump. “I don’ wanna.”

“Well, we won’t make you,” Kurt said, catching Blaine’s eye, watching him nod ever so slightly. They’d discussed how to handle this because it was inevitable their beautiful little girl would put up a fight. “You can decide not to sing. But if you don’t participate in the song, you won’t get to do the fun activity either.” It felt harsh even as he said it, but it needed to be done.

Liza’s eyes grew wide, and she whined, “Papa, that’s not fair!”

“I think it is,” Kurt replied, walking to the coffee pot to pour himself a cup, handing one off to Blaine, too, when he reached for it. “Like I said, we won’t make you sing the song if you don’t want to, but the fun thing we do later is a reward for working on the song.” He sat down in a chair at the table, sipping at his coffee. “You and your brothers are on a break from school, and we want you to have fun. So, if you put in work for Grampa and Nama, we want to reward you. Why should you get the reward if you don’t do the work?”

“Not fair to leave me out!”

“It’s not leaving you out, sweetie,” Blaine tried.

Liza wasn’t really listening. “Not fair!” she repeated.

“How about this? After breakfast, we’ll work on the song. You can come to the living room and listen to Daddy and me sing it for you. When we’re done, if you don’t want to try singing it yourself, you don’t have to. Then, it will be your choice.”

“Fine!”

Kurt took a deep, centering breath, letting his eyes drift down the table to look at his husband. Maybe this was going to be harder than he’d thought.

***

Half an hour later, the whole family was gathered in the living room. The kids sat on the couch, watching as Blaine sat behind the piano, flexing his fingers, and Kurt searched for the song on his phone. 

“What are we singing, Daddy?” Jasper asked. “I hope it’s something silly!”

“Well,” Blaine said, “it kinda is. Are you ready for Papa and me to sing for you?”

“Just hold on a minute, Daddy,” Kurt said, smiling at him. “I want to tell the kids who our first artist is.”

Blaine nodded. “Right.”

“Our first singer,” Kurt told him, turning to look at his kids, “is Perry Como. He was an actor, too. He made a few movies, and he even had his own TV show for a while. But, he did a lot of singing, too. One of the Christmas songs he released was Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer in 1953.”

“Cool!” Josh said, his eyes lighting up. “I bet he was cool.”

“We think he was,” Blaine agreed. “So, Papa’s going to play the song sung by Perry on his phone for you. Then, I’ll play it on the piano, and we’ll all sing together. How does that sound?”

Both of the boys agreed, but Liza, of course, had to let her protests be known. “Daddy, do I gottsa sing?” she asked.

“No,” Blaine replied evenly. “But remember what Papa said earlier; if you don’t participate, you don’t get to do the fun thing with us later.”

“What is the fun thing later?” Josh wanted to know, bouncing in his seat a little. If he was telling the truth, he was pretty excited about the idea now. After hearing Grampa and Nama say they were excited, he wanted to make them have a good Christmas. He was really sad that they couldn’t go to their house that year, but his parents had explained that, just like they couldn’t go to school so they could be safe, they had to stay home from Nama and Grampa’s to keep them safe, too. Daddy and Papa had promised that once it was safe, they would go to Ohio for a whole week to visit them, and he was okay with that. He wanted Grampa and Nama to be safe.

Glancing at his husband to be sure there was no reason not to tell them, Blaine answered, “Papa and I thought it would be fun to have a movie night tonight. So, we’re going to watch Rudolph tonight, have some soda, and eat popcorn. How does that sound?” He was barely able to get his question out before Josh and Jasper were up off the couch, whooping at the top of their lungs.

“We love movie nights!” Josh proclaimed, bouncing over to his parents and looking up at them with excitement sparkling in his eyes. “They’re the bestest!”

“I’m glad we could make you happy, sweetheart,” Kurt said, pulling their oldest son into a hug. “How about we sit down and listen to this song?”

“‘Kay!” he crowed, hopping back to the couch and plopping back down next to his brother.

“Okay,” Kurt agreed, following him. There was a gentle smile on his face as he pressed play on his phone and the first strains of the song came out.

The kids listened intently to the introduction, giggling when the back-up singers sang, “ _ Oh dear, dear, dear, deer. _ ” Then, Perry’s voice came over the speaker, singing the familiar words that all the kids knew.

Kurt and Blaine were happy to see them already getting into the song, mouthing along with the words. Even Liza was singing along, her head bopping from one side to the other. They made sure not to point it out or make a show of watching them. The little seed of delight in their kids and the adventure they were about to embark on, however, was firmly planted in their hearts. 

So, when the song was over, Kurt beckoned them all over to the piano where they could watch Blaine play. “We don’t have to sing it like they did in the recording we listened to; we just want you to have fun singing the song. Do you think you can do that?”

“But Papa?” Liza asked, tugging at his sleeve. “I can sing the ‘deer’ part?”

“Sure,” Kurt agreed, hoping Blaine would know how to incorporate that part. “Ready?” he asked his husband, bending to press a quick kiss to his cheek.

Blaine nodded and began to play. After a quick intro, he nodded to Liza whispering, “Now!”

“ _ Oh dear, dear, dear, deer! _ ” Liza sang at the top of her lungs with no discernible melody. In fact, she mostly just shouted it, but it brought a smile to her face; that was what mattered.

Then, the rest of them joined in, singing the lyrics they knew. 

_ “ _ _ Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer _

_ Had a very shiny nose _

_ And if you ever saw it _

_ You would even say it glows _

_ All of the other reindeer _

_ Used to laugh and call him names; _

_ They never let poor Rudolph _

_ Join in any reindeer games _

_ Then one foggy Christmas eve _

_ Santa came to say: _

_ Rudolph with your nose so bright _

_ Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?” _

If someone asked Kurt to describe how he felt at that moment, he would have said he felt emotional, like perhaps he might cry if he stopped singing long enough to wrap his mind around what they were doing. It was their third Christmas together, all of them, as an official, true family, and they had come up with a few traditions in that time. Well, what had been traditions until Covid swept through everyone’s life. They always went to Carole and Burt’s for Christmas, they always made cookies together, and they always decorated the tree together. This was something, though, that he knew he wanted to add to the list. This was something special that not every family did, something that was close to his and Blaine’s hearts because they loved music, had been around it their whole lives and had studied it, trained in it.

_ “Then how the reindeer loved him _

_ As they shouted out with glee _

_ Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer _

_ You'll go down in history” _

If someone had asked Blaine how he felt, it would have been eerily similar to Kurt’s answer, though neither of them knew it at the time. This had been Blaine’s dream, something he’d thought about and imagined in his life more times than he could count. He’d never imagined it being quite this perfect, what with his perfect man at his side and his perfect children gathered around them, singing in earnest at the top of their lungs. It may have sounded a little bit ugly and off-key to anyone else listening, but to Blaine, it sounded like the most beautiful song he’d ever heard in his life. He never wanted to forget this moment, because he had no idea how many moments like this he’d get in his lifetime; he wanted to treasure them all.

He played the song a second time through, and the kids got more animated as they sang the song a second time. They started to make hand gestures, blinking their fingers in front of their noses each time they sang “a very shiny nose.” They shook their finger at the other reindeer, covered their eyes during the foggy night, and hugged themselves when the other reindeer fell in love with Rudolph again. By the time the song was over, they were giggling with one another as their silly antics wound down into general crazy movements.

“That was fun!” Josh panted.

“Yeah!” Jasper agreed. “Wanna do ‘novver one!”

“What did you think, Liza?” Blaine asked, getting up from the piano. “Was it fun?”

“Uh-huh!” Liza said, giggling when Jasper leaned over to tickle her. “Jas, stop!”

“Okay. Why don’t you three go change clothes, and we’ll find something fun to do until lunchtime?” Kurt asked, hoping to keep the twins from a fight if he could. Liza could only stand to be tickled for so long.

“‘Kay, Papa!” they all agreed, racing off.

“No shorts!” Blaine called after them. “I don’t care what Uncle Finn tells you is cool!”

***

That night, after supper, bathtime, and even a quick story as requested by Jasper, the little family settled down in front of the TV to watch  _ Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer _ . Kurt had purchased the DVD after their first official Christmas together, and it had come with a free VUDU code. So, with a few clicks of the remote, they were ready.

Before pressing play, Daddy and Papa passed out small bowls of popcorn and miniature, eight-ounce bottles of Sprite to the children. Then, they scooped the twins up onto their laps with Joshua between them, and they all settled in to watch the movie. 

It was a really good evening. Though they’d seen it before, Rudolph wasn’t one of those movies the kids had seen over and over, and they were enthralled, watching the characters sing and dance as they munched on their snacks.

Before the credits rolled that evening, however, Joshua was the only one awake. Both of the twins were asleep in their parent’s laps.

“We really should make them brush their teeth,” Blaine whispered as they sent Josh off to brush his teeth and go potty one last time before bed, “but I really don’t want to wake them up.”

“Me neither,” Kurt agreed. “I think skipping one night would be okay.”

Blaine nodded, and the two of them carried the twins off to bed, tucking them in and pressing gentle kisses to their foreheads before wishing them sweet dreams.

“Daddy, Papa? Can you read me a story?” Josh asked when he emerged from the bathroom. “Not the magic one we’re reading with Jasper and Liza, but one with pictures?”

“Sure, bud,” Blaine replied. “What do you want to read?”

“The one about the naughty pug puppy?” Josh asked, smiling softly. “‘S funny.”

“ _ Pig the Elf _ it is,” Kurt agreed, heading into the toy room to pull it off the shelf. 

Then, the three of them snuggled up together on the bed to read the story. If someone asked any of the three of them, they’d probably all agree that it was the perfect way to end their first night of the Crooner Christmas Project.

Not every night would end so well.


End file.
